Szelídíts meg!
by akagechan
Summary: Kamui veszít Gintokival szemben, de a szamuráj nem úgy reagál erre, ahogy elvárná, hanem egyszerűen hazaviszi magával a fiút. Egymáshoz lazán kapcsolódó rövidkék sorozata Kamui megszelídítéséről. Semmi BL, csak barátság.
1. A csatamezőn néha kincseket találhatsz

**A csatamezőn néha kincseket találhatsz**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Gintama egy Sorachi Hideaki nevű gorilla tulajdonát képezi.

Megjegyzés: Igen tudom, meg kellett volna írnom a nagy összecsapást is, de nem szeretek és igazából nem is nagyon tudok harcjeleneteket írni, úgyhogy azt mindenki képzelje el maga. ^^

* * *

_„− Mit jelent az, hogy "megszelídíteni"? _  
_− Olyasmi, amit nagyon is elfelejtettek − mondta a róka. − Azt jelenti: kapcsolatokat teremteni." (Antoine de Saint-Exupéry: A kis herceg)_

* * *

Borzalmas állapotban volt, a jobb arcfelén egy csúnya zúzódás éktelenkedett a halántékától egészen az álláig, megtépázott fehér kimonóján pedig vörös foltok jelezték további sérüléseit. Alig állt a lábán, még a saját súlyát is nehezére esett cipelnie, nem hogy egy másik emberét. A fiú, akit a hátán vitt, ha lehet, még nála is rosszabb bőrben volt, vörös haja csatakosan tapadt az arcára, homlokára és állára ráalvadt a korábbi sebesüléseiből származó vér, ráadásul eltörött a bal lába is, ami miatt járni sem tudott. Nagyon lassan haladtak, az idősebb férfinak meg kellett küzdenie minden méterért, de még ha meg is remegtek időnként a lábai, akkor is makacsul, kitartóan cipelte tovább a terhét.

− Miért nem öltél meg? − törte meg a fiú halk kérdése a hosszúra nyúlt csendet.

− Nem ölök kölyköket − felelte a másik önérzetesen −, főleg nem, ha az a kölyök, az egyik hozzám csapódott idióta még idiótább fivére.

− Ott is hagyhattál volna…

A szamuráj megállt egy bezárt borbélyüzlet kirakata előtt és merengve maga elé bámult a földre.

− Gyerekként igazi kis démon voltam − kezdte −, még a kardom is nagyobb volt nálam, amikor már gyilkoltam a túlélésért. Ha bárki közeledett felém, agresszíven reagáltam. Csak ártani tudtam, mert nem ismertem mást. − Mély levegőt vett, mintha nehezére esne beszélnie a témáról. − A mesterem egy csatamező közepén szedett össze. Először kardot rántottam ellene, de ő nem törődött ezzel, hanem a kezét nyújtotta felém és felajánlotta, hogy menjek vele, majd ő megtanít rá, hogyan kell helyesen használnom a kardomat. − A válla fölött hátrapillantott a fiúra, majd nehézkesen újra elindult előre az úton. − Ma én is találtam egy kis szörnyeteget a csatamezőn, és úgy tűnik eljött a pillanat, hogy hazavigyem és megszelídítsem, ahogy annak idején engem is a mesterem.

Érezte, hogy a fiú karjainak szorítása a vállán erősebbé válik, és valami furcsa nedvesség érte a nyakát.

− Kamui-kun, te sírsz?

− Nem − jött az orrhangú felelet −, csak az eső eredt el.

A szamuráj felnézett a tökéletesen tiszta, csillagos égre. Keleten már vöröslött az ég alja, a felkelő nap sugarainak első jeleként. Jobb lesz, ha sietnek, ha még haza akarnak érni napfelkelte előtt.

Vége


	2. A nyulakat párban célszerű tartani

**A nyulakat párban célszerű tartani**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Gintama még mindig a gorilláé. ^^

* * *

Egyedül volt a szobában. Amikor megérkeztek a szamurájjal, azonnal megmosdatták, ellátták a sebeit és ágyba dugták, azzal az utasítással, hogy maradjon nyugton és pihentesse a törött lábát. Amikor elaludt, a másik férfi még a szomszédos matracon feküdt, de időközben elmehetett valahová. Igazából nem is bánta, hogy békén hagyják, mert fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan kellene viselkednie, mit kellene tennie vagy mondania… főleg Kagurának. A húga amikor először meglátta, ordibálni kezdett, és beletelt egy kis időbe, míg a többieknek ikerült lenyugtatniuk, de még ezután is csak hűvös bizalmatlansággal méregette. Eszébe jutottak a szamuráj szavai, amiket akkor mondott, mikor a csatájuk végén már alig állt a lábán: „Ostoba vagy! Sosem lehetsz igazán erős, ha nincs miért harcolnod! A kötelékeink tesznek erőssé minket, te pedig szántszándékkal elvágtad őket! De ne aggódj, majd én segítek neked újra összekötözni őket."

Vajon össze lehet még kötözni őket? Van értelme egyáltalán összekötözni őket?

Összerezzent, mert a szoba tolóajtaja kinyílt és Kagura lépett be rajta a kezében egy tál fehér gombóccal.

− Gin-chan szerint biztos éhes lehetsz − mondta miközben leült a bátyja mellé −, úgyhogy hoztam neked nikumant.

Kamui villámgyorsan rávetette magát az ételre. Az ölébe vette a tálat, és két kézzel kezdte el magába tömni a hússal töltött gombócokat, az ötödiknél azonban megállt, és a húgára nézett. Ha a Kagurával töltött gyerekkorára gondolt, csupa kedves, szép emlék jutott az eszébe. Miért is akart ő megszabadulni ettől?

− Kérsz egyet? − nyújtotta mosolyogva a kislány felé a tálat.

Kagura vett egy gombócot, de nem kezdte el enni, csak fogta a kezében és nézte.

− Ha nem eszed meg, visszaveszem − fenyegetőzött a fiú, mire a testvére egyetlen mozdulattal a szájába tömte az egészet.

− Megfulladsz, te hülye! − püfölte meg Kagura hátát, aki miután leküzdte a gombócot a fuldoklástól kipirulva, könnyes szemekkel nézett fel rá.

− Hiányoztál bátyus.

− Te is hiányozták nekem − Maga is meglepődött rajta, hogy milyen könnyen mondta ki ezeket a szavakat, és hogy még csak nem is volt hazugság.

Amikor Gintoki egy fél óra múlva rájuk nézett, Kagura épp Sadaharuról mesélt egy vicces történtet a bátyjának, aki mosolyogva hallgatta őt. A fiú mosolya azonban most más volt, mint korábban, most már nem volt olyan hideg és üres, hanem vidámság és melegség is volt benne, mint egy igazi mosolyban. Óvatosan visszazárta az ajtót, nehogy megzavarja őket. Végül is a yatók amolyan nyúlfélék, nem igaz, a nyulak pedig társas lények, egy nyuszi önmagában sose lehet teljesen boldog, az igazi nyusziboldogsághoz legalább ketten kell, hogy legyenek.

Vége


	3. Van olyan kérdés, amire csak egy

**Van olyan kérdés, amire csak egy elképzelhető válasz létezik**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Gintama a gorilláé. ^^

* * *

A szamuráj egyszerűen kész tényként kezelte, hogy Kamui marad, ő pedig nem tiltakozott. Kagura boldog volt, hogy végre a bátyával lehet, és néhány napon belül a szemüveges fiú is hozzászokott a jelenlétéhez, bár ha csúnyán nézett rá, még mindig összerezzent, amit Kamui rendkívül szórakoztató játéknak talált. A lába mondjuk továbbra is fájt, a csonttörést még a yatók sem tudták egyszerűen kialudni, úgyhogy a mozgástere főleg az ágy-hűtőszekrény-kanapé-mosdó útvonalra korlátozódott. Szerencsére a szamuráj körül mindig zajlott az élet, még akkor is, ha ő maga nem is akarta, úgyhogy szinte sose kellett unatkoznia.

Most azonban egyedül volt a házban. Kagura elvitte Sadaharut sétálni, Gintoki pedig elugrott a boltba ételért, ami Kamui érkezése óta rohamléptekkel indult fogyásnak. Kényelmesen elnyújtózott a díványon és a TV-t bámulta miközben keksszel tömte magát. Valószínűleg a többiek visszatértéig meg se mozdult volna, ha nem kopogtatnak.

− Megyek! − kiáltotta, majd feltápászkodott és az ajtóhoz sántikált, de amint kinyitotta, rögtön meg is bánta a dolgot, ugyanis odakintről Abuto nézett vissza rá.

− Na végre megvagy, te idióta! Már azt hittem…

Nem hagyta azonban, hogy a férfi befejezze mondatot, hanem egy gyors mozdulattal egyszerűen az arcába csapta az ajtót.

− Ez most komoly, főnők? − hallatszott a túloldalról − Te most tényleg bevágtad előttem az ajtót?

− Fölöslegesen jöttél ide! − kiabálta ki neki a fiú − Nem fogok visszamenni veled! Menj el!

Egy ideig semmiféle zaj se hallatszott odakintről és Kamui már azt hitte, hogy Abuto feladta és elment, de a férfi végül kitartóbbnak bizonyult.

− Ha nem engedsz be, betöröm az ajtót!

A fiú egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd elfordította a zárat.

− Nyitva van! Gyere be! − szólt hátra a másiknak, miközben visszabicegett a kanapéhoz − Bármennyire is jó móka lenne kipróbálni, hogy mire mennék ellened törött lábbal − vigyorodott el −, Gintoki nem örülne neki, ha ripityára törnénk a lakását.

Abuto ahogy belépett a helyiségbe végigmérte a felettesét, és a szeme rögtön megakadt a fiú sínbe tett bal lábán.

− Gintoki? Az a szamuráj? − kérdezte.

Kamui bólintott.

− Ő törte el a lábadat?

Újabb bólintás.

− Akkor mi a frászt keresel a házában? − fakadt ki a férfi.

− Kitalálta, hogy megszelídít − mosolygott derűsen Kamui − Kíváncsi vagyok sikerül-e neki.

A másik yato egy pár pillanatig habozott, hogy mit is reagálhatna erre, majd végül a tenyerébe temette az arcát

− Na jó, akkor jöjjön egy kvízkérdés! − emelte fel a mutatóujját, miután sikerül összeszednie magát − Szerinted mit csinál a Harusame a dezertőrökkel? − kérdezte − Megöli őket, megöli őket vagy megöli őket? A helyes válasz: megöli őket!

− Miféle kvízkérdés az, ahol nincsenek választási lehetőségek?

− Olyan, amire csak egy elképzelhető válasz létezik! − Abuto olyan arcot vágott, mintha egy szellemileg visszamaradott ötévessel lenne dolga − Hát nem fér bele abba az ostoba fejedbe, hogy ha csak így lelépsz, akkor meg fognak öletni? A dezertálást nem tűrik, főleg nem a te rangodban. És lehetsz bármilyen erős, egy bizonyos létszám fölött már te sem bírsz el a túlerővel. Utánad fognak jönni, ha kell egy teljes osztag.

− Hát jöjjenek csak! − szólt közbe egy harmadik hang.

Mindketten a beszélő felé fordultak. Az ajtóban Gintoki állt, a kezében lévő bevásárlószatyrok némiképp rontották az összképet, de a tekintetében egy igazi harcos lelkének tüze izzott.

− Csak jöjjenek! − ismételte − Ha húszan jönnek, elbánunk velük! Ha százan jönnek, elbánunk velük! Ha ezren jönnek, mi akkor sem futamodunk meg! Mi itt Edóban mindig megvédjük a mieinket!

Abuto Kamuira nézett.

− Ez a fickó őrült − jelentette ki.

− Tudom − mosolygott a fiú −, ezt kedvelem benne a leginkább.

Az idősebbik yato megcsóválta a fejét, majd az ajtó felé vette az irányt.

− Majd kitalálok valamit. Mondjuk, hogy besokalltál és Housen nyomdokaiba lépve bezárkóztál Yoshiwarába. Ez talán hihető lesz, és így egy ideig békén hagynak. − A küszöbről még visszapillantott. − Ha esetleg meggondolnád magadat, tudod hol találsz.

− Nem fogja meggondolni magát! − tette a fiú vállára a kezét Gintoki.

Abuto kinyitotta az ernyőjét és kilépett a délutáni napsütésbe. Ahogy becsukta maga mögött az ajtót még látta, ahogy a szamuráj megborzolja Kamui vörös haját. Legalább jó kezekben nagyja azt az idiótát.

Vége


	4. Mindig olvasd el a rovarirtó használati

**Mindig olvasd el a rovarirtó használati útmutatóját!**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Gintama a gorilla tulajdona.

Megjegyzés: Humorizálni próbáltam, de mivel igazi Gintama humort nem tudok, így ez lett belőle. ^^'

* * *

− OK, melyik idióta volt az? − fonta össze a karjait a mellkasa előtt Gintoki.

A kanapéról a világ két legártatlanabb kék szempárja nézett vissza rá értetlenül pislogva.

− Ne nézzetek rám ilyen nyusziszemekkel! − torkolta le a testvéreket − Hiába toltátok odébb az asztalt, tudom, hogy ott van alatta a lyuk! Láttam a lábat, akármelyikkőtöké is volt, és odalent a bárban mindenki más is látta! A Nyanya teljesen kitért a hitéből, leordította a fejemet, majd felzavart, hogy rakjak rendet és fogjam rövidebb pórázra a szörnyeteget, ami idefent tombol. Szóval ki vele, melyik idióta rúgta át a padlót?

Kamui és Kagura továbbra is makacsul hallgattak. A szamuráj megdörzsölte az állát.

− Nem akartam, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok − vigyorodott el gonoszan −, de ha nem válaszoltok, akkor egyikőtök sem kap vacsorát.

− Kamui volt az! − ugrott fel a díványról Kagura a bátyjára mutogatva.

− Áruló −sziszegte neki a fiú villogó szemekkel.

− Mégis mi a frászt műveltetek? − kérdezte a férfi − Már megint valami kung-fu filmet néztetek és utánoztátok a mozdulatokat?

− Önvédelem volt − motyogta Kamui.

− Rád támadt a padló?

− Nem a padlót akartam eltalálni − sütötte le a szemeit a fiú −, csak elvétettem.

− Na és mi volt az a félelmetes szörnyeteg, amit…

A szamuráj nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Kagura felsikított.

− Visszajött!

A testvérek egy szempillantás alatt az asztal tetején teremtek, Gintoki pedig aggodalmasan nézett körül a szobában a veszély forrását keresve, de nem látott semmit. Aztán észrevette. Az egyik szekrény alól egy bogár mászott elő, egy csótány, de még csak nem is különösen nagy, csak átlagos méretű.

− Ez csak egy csótány − állapította meg.

− Csak egy csótány? − hüledezett Kagura − Hogy mondhatsz ilyet! A csótányok a földi állatvilág legveszedelmesebb ragadozói!

− Igen − bólogatott bőszen a fivére is −, a csótányok a rovarvilág yatói!

A szamuráj levonta a következtetést, hogy az amantók idióták, közülük is a yatók a leghülyébbek, és hogy ismereteik a földi állattanról nagyon sürgős bővítésre szorulnának.

− A szamurájok már évtizedekkel ezelőtt feltalálták a tökéletes fegyvert a csótányok ellen − magyarázta, miközben belenyúlt az egyik fiókba és egy rovarirtó sprayt halászott elő onnan − Tada! Rovarirtószernek hívják! − dugta a flakont a gyerekek orra alá − Még néhány év, és a yatók ellen is lesz valami hasonlónk.

− Megmozdult! − visította el magát ekkor újra Kagura és rémülten a bátyja nyakába ugrott, aki egy villámgyors mozdulattal kikapta a rovarirtót Gintoki kezéből és teljes erejéből a bogárhoz vágta.

A flakon darabokra tört, a padlóban pedig egy újabb kráter keletkezett, de a fiúnak ezúttal a csótányt is sikerült eltalálnia, és már csak egy barna paca emlékeztetett a néha rovar földi pályafutására.

− Megölted, megölted! − ujjongott a kislány.

− Ez a rovarirtószer tényleg hatásos − vigyorgott Kamui, olyan önelégülten, mintha legalább egy száz shinrával folytatott ádáz csatából került volna ki győztesen.

− Azt hiszem a rovarirtó használati útmutatóját még át kell vennem veletek − motyogta a szamuráj, miközben azon morfondírozott, hogyan fogja a második lyukat megmagyarázni a Nyanyának.

Vége


	5. Senki sem élhet csak a csatamezőn

**Senki sem élhet csak a csatamezőn**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Gintama a gorilláé.

* * *

A nap már lemenőben volt, gyengülő sugarai hosszúra nyúlt árnyékokat szültek. A vörös hajú, yato fiú az erkélyen ült, lábait a rácsok között kinyújtva lóbálta, és az alatta elhaladó járókelőket figyelte.

− Nem zavar a nap? − ült le mellé Gintoki.

− Ilyenkor már nincs ereje − felelte a fiú.

Odalent egy kisgyerek hasra esett és hangos sírásba kezdett. Az anyja odaszaladt hozzá, felvette a karjába és vigasztalni kezdte.

− OK, ki vele, mi a baj? − tért a tárgyra a szamuráj.

− Semmi − vonta meg a vállát a másik, miközben továbbra is a lenti közjátékot figyelte.

− Ez a mondat még hihető is lenne, ha nem ilyen üres mosoly társulna hozzá− torkolta le az idősebbik férfi − Na mond el, mi bánt! Gin-channak nyugodtan elmesélheted.

− Már több mint két hete nem harcoltam senkivel − kezdte Kamui.

− Leszámítva a csótányt − vetette közbe a másik.

− Igen, leszámítva a csótányt − mosolyodott el halványan a fiú.

− És hiányzik?

− Kicsit − vallotta be Kamui −, de van helyette más. Kagurával mindig lehet játszani, Shinpachit lehet cukkolni és itt vagy te is.

− Akkor hol a baj? − vonta fel a szemöldökét a szamuráj.

− Vajon meddig marad ez így? Mikor jön el a pillanat, amikor a yato vérem valami olyasmire hajt, amit már nem tűrsz el? − Lemondó sóhajjal a korlátnak támasztotta a homlokát. − Nem szabadott volna idejönnöm. Nekem a csatamezőn lenne a helyem, mint minden rendes yatónak.

Gintoki ökle nagyot koppant a fiú fején.

− Ne beszélj hülyeségeket! − fortyant fel a férfi − Senki sem élhet csak a csatamezőn! Mindenkinek kell egy hely, ahol hazavárják és ahol megpihenhet a harc után! Nem azt mondom, hogy ne keveredj bajba, hiszen én is folyton bajba keveredek − vigyorodott el −, a lényeg az, hogy tudd mikor meddig lehet elmenni, melyik az a csata, amibe mindent bele kell adni, amid csak van, és mikor felesleges, hogy mi az amiért ölni vagy akár halni is érdemes.

− És ezt honnan tudhatnám meg?

− Várj egy kicsit!

A szamuráj felállt és bement a lakásba. Kicsit kotorászott az egyik szekrényben, majd egy könyvvel a kezében tért vissza. A könyv gyűrött volt és szamárfüles, a borítóján pedig barnás foltok éktelenkedtek, de ahogy a férfi a kezében tartotta, látszott hogy nagyon fontos neki.

− Tessék − nyújtotta át a könyvet a fiúnak. − Én mindent ebből tanultam, amit csak tudok.

− Nekem adod? − pislogott meglepetten a másik.

− Csak kölcsönbe.

A fiú elvette a könyvet, végigsimított a megviselt borítóján, majd kinyitotta az ölében. Tele volt furcsa ákombákomokkal, amikből egy mukkot sem értett.

− Én ezt nem tudom elolvasni − szontyolodott el.

− Nem baj − borzolta meg a vörös üstököt Gintoki −, majd közösen olvassuk.

Kamui mosolyogva magához ölelte a könyvet, de valami furcsát vett észre rajta, ezért az arcához emelte és megszagolta.

− Ennek ramen szaga van − állapította meg.

− Igen, mert egyszer ráborítottam − piszkálta az orrát a szamuráj. − Ne foglalkozz vele!

− Szeretem a rament! − jelentette ki vidáman a fiú.

Vége


	6. Minden fiúnak szüksége van egy apaképre

**Minden fiúnak szüksége van egy apaképre**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Gintama még mindig a gorilláé.

* * *

− Na végre egy kis nyugalom! − dőlt hátra a kanapén Gintoki.

Hosszú idő óta először sikerült megszabadulnia egy kis időre az összes kölyöktől. Shinpachi az Otsu Fanclub ügyes-bajos dolgait intézte és valószínűleg épp komplett idiótát csinált magából valahol, Kagura és Kamui pedig elmentek megsétáltatni Sadaharut és megvenni a legfrissebb JUMP-ot Gintokinak. Csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy nem a múlt heti számmal jönnek haza. A kanjikhoz ugyan lövésük sincsen, de a számokat csak ismerik.

Már épp azon volt hogy szundít egyet, amikor kopogtattak az ajtón. Az oldalára fordult és próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem hallaná, hátha akkor elmennek, de akárki állt is odakint, nem adta fel ilyen könnyen, és a zörgetés egyre csak erősödött.

Morcosan felült a díványon.

− Nyitva van! − kiáltottak ki. Ha már egyszer fogalakoznia kell valakivel, legalább fel ne kelljen kelnie.

Az alak, aki belépett az ajtón a feje búbjáig be volt bugyolálva, annak ellenére, hogy odakint kellemes tavaszi idő volt. A lábán súlyos csizmát viselt, hosszú köpenye a bokáját verdeste, a kezeit kesztyű, a fejét pedig repülős sapka takarta, sőt még az arcát is elfedte egy sállal. Egy porcikája se látszott ki a ruházata alól, Gintoki mégis meg tudta róla mondani, hogy tar kopasz.

− Pont elkerülted a srácaidat, épp az előbb vitték el a kutyát sétálni.

− Ezek szerint akkor igaz, amit beszélnek − húzta el a sálat a szája elől Umibouzu.

− Az attól függ, mit beszélnek − dörzsölte meg az állát Gintoki.

− Azt, hogy valaki itt a Földön megverte Kamuit, aki ettől teljesen összeomlott és bezárkózott Yoshiwarába.

− Ezek szerint akkor a fickó sikeresen elterjesztette a pletykát − morfondírozott a szamuráj.

− Miért, nem igaz?

− Mondjuk úgy, hogy részben igaz − magyarázta Gintoki. − Tényleg harcoltunk, és Kamui veszített, ami eléggé megviselte, de nem zárkózott ő be sehová sem, hanem itt lakik velünk.

− Mit csináltál vele? − hüledezett a yato.

− Semmi különöset, de tényleg − vakarta a fejét a másik. − Csak egyszerűen legyőztem és ezzel bebizonyítottam neki, hogy tévedés volt minden hülye elképzelése arról, hogy mi tesz valakit erőssé. Kicsit mintha még meg is könnyebbült volna. Szerintem nem volt boldog az ideális yato szerepében. Ezért bújt üres mosolyok mögé, és azért vetette magát egyik értelmetlen csatából a másikba, mert amíg a yato vére hajtotta, addig nem kellett éreznie vagy gondolkoznia.

Umibouzu felállt, a szamuráj felé fordult és komoly arccal meghajolt előtte.

− Köszönöm amit a gyerekeimért tettél.

− Mi-mi van? Már mondtam, hogy nem csináltam semmit! − tiltakozott Gintoki.

− Nem, nagyon is sokat tettél − bizonygatta a másik − Én biztos nem lettem volna képes visszahozni onnan Kamuit.

Egy rövid ideig némán nézték egymást, majd Umibouzu elindul az ajtó felé.

− Jobb, ha most megyek − igazította meg a sálat az arca előtt.

− Nem akarod megvárni őket? − kérdezte a szamuráj. − Lassan visszaérnek, csak ide mentek a sarokra.

− Nem hiszem, hogy bármi jó származna belőle, ha most találkoznánk.

− Pedig szükségük lenne rád − szólt utána Gintoki. − Kellene nekik egy apakép, főleg Kamuinak.

− Te sokkal alkalmasabb vagy erre a feladatra − felelte csendesen a másik, miközben kilépett az ajtón.

− Hé, ne sózd csak így rám a kölykeidet! − szaladt az ajtóhoz a szamuráj. − Tudod mennyit esznek? Legalább az etetésüket finanszírozhatnád!

Umibouzu nem válaszolt, csak a hátát mutatta Gintokinak, ahogy lefelé ment a lépcsőn.

− Komolyan gondoltam − motyogta a szamuráj.

A yatók a legszerencsétlenebb lények az egész galaxisban, bár ezt valószínűleg főképp a saját hülyeségüknek köszönhetik, de ha Gintokinak csak két kicsit nyuszit sikerül megmentenie ettől a sorstól, ő már akkor elégedett lesz.

Vége


	7. Ha fogadsz, akkor azt mindig csak

**Ha fogadsz, akkor azt mindig csak pénzben tedd!**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Gintama a gorilla tulajdona. ^^

* * *

– Mi a frász ez az irgalmatlanul sok krokett! – fakadt ki Shinpachi, miután a lakásba lépve átesett egy zsáknyin az említett élelmiszerből.

Az egész szobát faltól falig krokett borította. Több zacskónyi volt belőle az asztalon és a kanapén, de még a padlón is csak egy talpalatnyi szabad terület volt a TV előtt. Kamui és Kagura ott ültek és krokettet majszoltak, miközben rajzfilmet néztek.

– Honnan szereztétek ezt sok krokettet? – kérdezte Gintoki miközben átlépett Shipachin és a testvérek felé indult krokettengeren át.

– Bátyus nyerte szkanderen! – felelte vidáman Kagura. Kamui csak egyetértően bólogatott, mert a szája tele volt krokettel.

A szamuráj rosszat sejtve bizalmasan a yato fiúhoz fordult.

– De ugye nem tépted le senkinek se a karját?

– Nem dehogy – tiltakozott Kamui – minek nézel te engem? Akkor nem fizettek volna.

– Csak ezért nem tépted le a karjukat? – akadt ki a szemüveges fiú – Milyen elcseszett gondolkodásmódod van?

– Teljesen normális yato gondolkodásmódom van! – vágott vissza a másik.

– Azt azért én nem nevezném normálisnak, de ez most nem fontos – állította le őket Gintoki. – Patsuan, te ülj le mielőtt még agyvérzést kapsz! Ti meg – fordult a másik kettőhöz –, regéljétek szépen el nekünk, hogy hogyan tettek szert több mázsa krokettre.

– Nem mi kezdtük! – szögezte le rögtön az elején a fiú.

– Igen, mi csak krokettet akartunk venni – bizonygatta Kagura is –, azok a fickók kötöttek belénk.

Gintoki kételkedve megemelte az egyik szemöldökét.

– Miért kezdenék ki olyan fickókkal, akikről messziről lerí, hogy gyengék és unalmas lenne harcolni velük? – kérdezte sértetten Kamui.

– Oké, ez végül is logikus – ismerte el a szamuráj.

– Hol logikus ez! – kezdett megint rá Shipachi, de Gintoki leintette.

– Patsuan ül! Kamui-kun folytasd, kérlek!

– Szóval a fickók belénk kötöttek – kezdte a vörös hajú fiú –, és az egyik, aki gondolom a vezérük lehetett, mert ő volt a legnagyobb és a legrondább, azt mondta, hogy csak akkor engednek be minket a boltba, ha megverem őt szkanderben. Biztos azt hitte, hogy ha magasabb nálam két fejjel, az rögtön azt jelenti, hogy erősebb is – vigyorodott el önelégülten. – Megkérdeztem tőle, hogy mit kapok, ha én nyerek, mire ő röhögve azt felelte, hogy vesz nekem annyi krokettet, amennyit csak elbírok. Tudtam volna hozni még többet is, de csak ennyi volt a boltban.

– És most mit kezdünk ennyi krokettel? – nézett körbe a szobában a szemüveges fiú.

– Természetesen megesszük! – vágta rá Kamui.

– Mi szeretjük a krokettet! – jelentette ki Kagura.

– Nem-nem-nem, nem jó ez így! – rázta a fejét Gintoki.

– Igen, végre valaki! – örült meg Shinpachi.

– Nem szabadott volna belemennetek ebbe az alkuba! – korholta őket a szamuráj.

– Jól mondod Gin-san!

– Kamui-kun – karolta át atyáskodóan a fiú vállát Gintoki –, amit most mondani fogok, az lesz a legfontosabb dolog, amit csak taníthatok neked. – Kamui komolya arccal bólintott. – Ételben nem szabad fogadni! Ha fogadsz, akkor azt mindig csak pénzben tedd!

Shipachi, mint az egyetlen értelmes ember a csapatban, általában mindig igyekezett ésszerűen cselekedni, és nem hagyni, hogy a többiek hülyesége magával sodorja, de most nem bírta megállni, hogy ne vágjon hozzá egy zsák kokettet Gintokihoz.

Vége


	8. Az epres tej a legjobb orvosság

**Az epres tej a legjobb orvosság a rémálmokra, meg minden másra**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Gintama még mindig a gorilláé.

* * *

A szamuráj szájából vér buggyant elő, a teste megremegett, a szemei befordultak. Gintoki haldokolt. Kamui rémülten akarta a nevét kiáltani és felé nyújtani a kezét, de csak ekkor vette észre, hogy az már nyújtva van. Ahogy végignézett a karján, látta hogy könyékig csupa vér, az ujjai között pedig furcsa, nedves melegséget érzett. Gintoki hamuszürke arcára nézett, majd lejjebb a nyakára. A tekintete végül a férfi mellkasán állapodott meg, amit a saját karja döfött keresztül. Kétségbeesetten rántotta vissza a kezét, de már késő volt, a szamuráj rongybabaként hullott a földre holtan. A fiú lábánál azonban nem ő volt az egyetlen halott, Kagura és Shinpachi is ott hevertek, testükön a szamurájéhoz hasonló, brutális sebekkel.

– NEEEEE! – üvöltötte elszörnyedve.

Gintoki arra ébredt, hogy valaki kiabál. Kábán felült és körbenézett a szobában. A hang a helyiség másik végében lévő matrac felől származott, amin elvileg Kamuinak kellett volna aludnia, a fiú azonban most ült az ágyában jobb kezét maga elé nyújtva, és úgy ordított, mintha nyúznák. A szamuráj odatámolygott hozzá, megfogta a vállát és erősen megrázta.

– Kamui-kun, ébredj fel!

A fiú kinyitotta a szemét, de a tekintete még ködös volt egy kicsit, mintha még mindig félig aludna.

– Gin... to... ki... – suttogta a férfire pillantva.

– Nyugodj meg, csak rosszat álmodtál! – simogatta meg a hátát a szamuráj.

– Gintoki! – Kamui megragadta a férfit és olyan erővel ölelte magához, ahogy csak bírta. Ez persze egy gyilkos szorítás volt, rögtön két bordájába is került a szamurájnak, és fennállt a veszélye, hogy ha a fiú így folytatja, a gerincét is el fogja törni.

– Kamui-kun – csapkodta kétségbeesetten a fiú vállát –, összeroppantassz!

Kamui erre észbe kapott, és elengedte a szamurájt. Egy rövid ideig némán ültek egymással szemben zihálva, Gintoki a halálos ölelésből, Kamui pedig a rémálma utáni sokkból szabadulva.

– Sajnálom – szólalt meg végül a fiú bűntudatosan, majd felkelt és kiment a szobából.

Amikor pár perc múlva Gintoki utánament, a bejárati ajtó előtt találta meg az erkélyen. Bő pizsamájában, kibontott vörös hajával és még a szokásosnál is sápadtabb arcával, úgy festett a holdfényben, mint valamiféle kísértet. Még mindig zaklatottnak tűnt. A légzése továbbra is szapora volt, és jobb kezével úgy markolta a korlátot, hogy az ujjai között szétmállott a fa.

– Kamui-kun, ne törd ripityára a korlátot! – tette a vállára a kezét Gintoki.

A fiú elengedte a korlátot, de nem nézett a másikra.

– Szeretnél róla beszélni? – kérdezte a szamuráj.

Kamui csak a fejét rázta.

– Én is szerepeltem az álmodban? – próbálkozott másképpen.

A másik ezúttal bólintott.

– Azt álmodtam, hogy megöltelek – Gintokira nézett, kék szemei riadtan csillogtak a félhomályban. –, aztán felébredtem és tényleg majdnem megtettem.

– Szóval emiatt vagy ilyen zaklatott? – csapta hátba a fiút a szamuráj – Azt hiszed, ilyen könnyen feldobom a talpamat? Én, aki legyőztem a yatók királyát és a hercegüket is? – bökött büszkén a mellkasára. – Szép is lenne, ha ezek után egy ostoba kölyök csak úgy meg tudna ölni!

Kamui halványan elmosolyodott.

– Azt hiszem, jobb ha lemondok a visszavágóról ellened – sütötte le a szemét. – Túl fontos lettél.

– Tudod Kamui-kun – borzolta meg a fiú haját a szamuráj –, néha le kell mondanunk bizonyos dolgokról, csak hogy megszerezzünk valami mást, valami sokkal jobbat és nagyobbat. Na gyere – karolta át Kamui vállát –, igyunk egy epres tejet, az a legjobb orvosság a rémálmokra, meg minden másra.

Vége


	9. Ha megsértesz egy lányt, akkor megver a

**Ha megsértesz egy lányt, akkor megver a bátyja**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Gintama a gorilla tulajdona.

Megjegyzés: Tessék, harcjelenet az erre vágyóknak! ^^

* * *

– Két Kínai? – képedt el Okita Sougo, miközben a tekintete ide-oda vándorolt Kagura és Kamui között. – Nem is tudtam, hogy ti amantók osztódással szaporodtok?

– Hülye, ez itt a bátyám! – torkolta le a lány – Nem látod, hogy fiú?

– Hát rajtad se nagyon látom, hogy lány lennél – vágott vissza a szőke fiú –, legalábbis nincs sokkal több melled, mint neki.

Hogy állítását igazolja, Okita még meg is lapogatta Kagura lapos mellkasát. Ez hiba volt, mert a következő pillanatban keresztülrepült az utcán és belecsapódott a túloldalon lévő zöldségesstandba. Meglepte a támadás, mert nem Kagura, hanem a testvére rúgta mellbe. A yato fiú felnézett az égre. Odafent sűrű felhők gyülekeztek, és már lógott az eső lába. Bárki más ezt kellemetlenségnek tartotta volna, az ő szemében azonban kedvező körülménynek számított.

– Gintoki! Harcolni akarok ezzel a fickóval! – bökött az összecsukott ernyőjével a retkek közül épp előmászó Okita felé.

A szamuráj nem messze tőlük egy dangóárus előtt ült a padon. Épp az utolsó gombócot húzta le a kezében tartott pálcikáról. Szépen komótosan megrágta a dangót, lenyelte, majd a szomszédos padon ülő Shinsengumi hadnagy felé fordult.

– Hijikata, lenne bármi problémád azzal, ha Kamui-kun félholtra verné Okita-kunt?

– Tőlem teljesen holtra is verheti – jelentette ki a másik, majd szívott egy slukkot a kezében tartott cigarettából.

– Jó, de szépen játszatok! – kiáltott vissza Gintoki a fiúnak – És próbáld nem agyonverni!

– OK, igyekezni fogok – rikkantotta vidáman Kamui, majd Kagurával együtt elindultak Okita felé, arcukon olyan egyforma mosollyal, ami semmi jót sem ígért az ellenfelük számára.

Okita kardot rántott és Kamuira rontott, a másik fiú azonban az ernyőjével védte a csapást, majd fordulásból oldalba rúgta az ellenfelét. A szőke fiú sikeresen hárított a kardhüvelye segítségéve, de a másik oldalról Kagura hasonló rúgásával már nem tudott mit kezdeni. Levegőért kapkodva esett térdre, kezét a megrepedt bordájára szorítva, miközben a testvérek gyerekes diadaltáncot jártak körülötte.

– Okitának semmi esélye – állapította meg Hijikata a kibontakozó harcot figyelve –, de megérdemli, végül is ő kezdte.

Az említett Shinsengumi tisztnek időközben sikerül összeszednie magát, és ahogy talpra ugrott lendületből gyomorszájon térdelte Kagurát. Most a lányon volt a sor, hogy összegörnyedjen a fájdalomtól. A szőke fiú azonban, nem lélegezhetett fel, mert Kamui egy akrobatikus mozdulattal keresztülugorva a húgát felülről már támadott is. Okitának csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerül félreugrania, így ellenfele ökölcsapása a földet érte, szép kis krátert alakítva ki benne. A szőke fiú kihasználva a másik pillanatnyi védtelenségét a kardjával felé sújtott, de meglepetésére Kamui könnyedén, puszta kézzel kivédte a csapást. A tenyeréből vér szivárgott, ahogy a pengét markolta, de mosolygó arcán semmiféle jele se látszott annak, hogy zavarná a fájdalom.

– Te meg miféle szörnyeteget tartasz Yorozuya! – képet el a Shisengumi démon hadnagya.

– Nem szörnyeteg az, csak egy idióta! – javította ki Gintoki.

– Most hogy jobban megnézem, – meresztette a szemét Hijikata – az az idióta feltűnően hasonlít egy körözési plakátra!

– Fogalmam sincs miről beszélsz! – ellenkezett a másik – Egyébként is a fantomképeitek olyan bénák, hogy mindenki hasonlít rájuk!

– Nem-nem – rázta a fejét a Shisengumi hadnagy –, a vörös hajú, gyerekarcú kamaszfiúk csak egyetlen plakátra hasonlítanak, amin valami nagyfejes Harusame vezért kerestetnek.

– Szerintem a fiú sokkal jobban hasonlít Kagurára, mint bármelyik Harusame vezérre – jelentette ki a szamuráj váratlan komolysággal.

Egy pár másodpercig némán néztek farkasszemet Hijikatával, majd a sötét hajú férfi elfordította a tekintetét.

– Jól van, de ha bajt kever, akkor téged is lesittelünk vele együtt!

A harc időközben gyerekes szintre süllyedt, Okita és Kamui fegyvereiket eldobva a porban birkózva próbáltak felülkerekedni egymáson. Kagura körülöttük ugrált és időközönként megpróbált bevinni egy-egy segítő rúgást, de pont ugyanolyan arányban találta el a saját testvérét, mint a másik fiút.

A szamuráj felnézett az égre, ahol a felhők egyre sötétebb színt öltöttek. Már csak percek választottál el őket, egy kiadós záportól, de addig még had játszanak a gyerekek.

– Kérünk még dangót! – kiáltott hátra a felszolgálónak.

Vége


	10. Még a galaxis legerősebb lénye is kaphat

**Még a galaxis legerősebb lénye is kaphat napszúrást**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Gintama még mindig a gorilláé.

Megjegyzés: Talán ebben a történetben lett a leginkább OOC Kamui. Előre is elnézést kérek érte. ^^'

* * *

– Bátyus most meg fog halni? – görbült lefelé Kagura szája.

– Nem akarok meghalni! – kezdett rá a fivére is – Főleg nem ágyban és párnák között! Ha már meg kell halnom, akkor csatában akarok elesni harcosként!

– Senki sem fog meghalni! – állította le őket Gintoki. – Kamui egyszerűen napszúrást kapott. Holnapra kialussza.

– Tényleg? – néztek a szamurájra reménykedő tekintettel a testvérek.

– Hát már elfelejtetted Kagura, hogy amikor idejöttél először te is kaptár párszor napszúrást? Neked se lett semmi komolyabb bajod belőle, nem igaz?

– Ja, tényleg – mosolyodott el a kislány.

– Na, most menj szépen lefeküdni – küldte el a férfi –, majd én vigyázok Kamuira.

Kagura a testvérére mosolygott.

– Jó éjt bátyus! Meglátod reggelre jobban leszel – azzal kiment a szobából. – Neked is jó éjt, Gin-chan! – szólt vissza még a szamurájnak, mielőtt becsukta volna maga mögött az ajtót.

Ahogy a léptei elhalkultak odakint a folyosón, Kamui aggódó arccal Gintokira nézett.

– Ugye nem csak azért mondtad ezt, hogy Kagurát megnyugtasd? Csak mert hánytam, meg minden.

– Tudod Kamui-kun – kezdte a szamuráj, miközben nekiállt kicserélni a borogatást a fiú homlokán –, azok akiknek nincs fekete lyuk a gyomruk helyén, időnként néha szoktak hányni. Nem nagy ügy. Holnap már ugyanúgy fogod tömni magadba az ételt mint máskor.

– OK, hiszek neked – felelte a fiú, majd elégedetten elmosolyodott és felhúzta a takarót egészen az orráig. – Jó itt – motyogta bele a textilbe.

– Ennek örülök – vigyorodott el Gintoki –, így legalább nem kell attól tartanom, hogy letéped valamelyik végtagomat, aztán meg lelépsz.

– Ez egy nagyon rossz vicc volt! – könyökölt fel sértődötten Kamui – Te nem vagy olyan, mint az apám.

– Miért apád milyen? – Ezt a kérdést a szamuráj már régóta meg szerette volna beszélni a fiúval, de valahányszor előhozakodott vele, Kamui mindig villámgyorsan témát váltott, legutóbb például afelől kezdett el érdeklődni, hogy mi lesz vacsorára. Most sem tűnt túl készségesnek.

– Erről nem akarok beszélni – dőlt vissza az ágyra.

– Ugye nem is valamilyen hülye yato tradíció miatt támadtál rá apádra? – kérdezte a szamuráj.

A fiú zavartan elfordította a tekintetét.

– Azt csak úgy mondtam, mert menőn hangzott.

– Értem – mosolyodott el kajánul Gintoki, majd megigazította a nedves kendőt a fiú homlokán. – Tudod Kamui-kun, én biztos vagyok benne, hogy apád akármit is követett el ellened, csak azért tette, mert úgy gondolta, hogy ezzel jót tesz neked.

– Te nem tudod milyen volt! – Kamui hirtelen felült az ágyban, de ettől megszédül és rögtön vissza is kellett feküdnie – Ő szinte sose volt otthon – folytatta kis idő múlva, mikor a gyomra kavargása már alábbhagyott –, de nekem ott volt a beteg anyám és a kishúgom. Ráadásul miután összebalhézott Housennel, már ő sem állt szóba velem, ezért egyedül kellett megbirkóznom mindennel… a vérszomjas yato ösztöneimmel is – halkult el a hangja. – Egy idő után úgy éreztem, beleőrülök ha ott maradok, úgyhogy el kellett jönnöm.

– És jobb lett miután eljöttél – kérdezte Gintoki, miközben visszatette a fiú homlokára a borogatást, ami a hirtelen mozdulattól leesett onnan.

– Nem, inkább rosszabb lett – felelte halkan Kamui.

A szamuráj, bár a borogatás tökéletesen a helyén maradt volna anélkül is, mégis a fiú homlokán hagyta a kezét.

– Gintoki – szólalt meg rövid hallgatás után Kamui –, ugye te nem fogsz magamra hagyni?

– Ne aggódj, én nem megyek innen sehová.

– Akkor jó – mosolyodott el halványan a fiú. A láztól csillogó szemei lassan kezdtek lecsukódni.

– Próbálj aludni! – ajánlotta az idősebbik férfi.

– Rendben.

Kamui lehunyta a szemeit, megadva magát a hívogató álomnak. Úgy aludt el, hogy a homlokán érezte a szamuráj tenyerének finom érintését.

Vége


	11. A nőkkel a harcon kívül mást is érdemes

**A nőkkel a harcon kívül mást is érdemes csinálni**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Gintama a gorilla tulajdona.

Megjegyzés: Ez lett az eddigi leghosszabb történet, viszont azt hiszem ebben sikerült a humor is a leginkább Gintama szerűre. :D

* * *

Kamui nem akart Yoshiwarába menni, Gintoki bármennyire is unszolta. Azzal érvelt, hogy ha odamenne, akkor valószínűleg kitörne a pánik, és egyébként sincs semmi ott, amire ő igényt tartana, még ha a joga meg is lenne hozzá. A szamuráj azonban másként látta a dolgokat, lelki szemei előtt ott lebegett a korlátlan mennyiségű, ingyen étel, ital és hölgytársaság lehetősége, amihez a fiú révén hozzájuthatna, és amit nem akart veszni hagyni. Kamui végül hosszas győzködés után belement egy rövid látogatásba, de csak annak fejében, hogy Gintoki megígérte, elintéz ott neki egy „annyit ehetsz, amennyi beléd fér" vacsorát.

Így aztán a fiú most ott ült Yoshiwara legnagyobb termében, a két legszebb kurtizán között, akik közül az egyik étellel, a másik pedig itallal kínálta. Gintokiékat maga Tsukuyo és egy másik Hyakka tag szolgálta ki, valószínűleg azért, hogy rajta tartsák a szemüket a zűrös társaságon.

– Gintoki, ugye nem lesz semmi gond a fiúval? – súgta a Hyakka vezére a szamurájnak

– Ne aggódj – intette le a másik –, tökéletesen kezes, a legnagyobb baj, amit okozhat, hogy feleszi a teljes élelmiszerkészleteteket.

A yato fiú szemmel láthatóan pont ezen fáradozott, mert szédítő tempóban tüntette el maga elől az ételt. A jobbján ülő lánynak, aki a tányérját töltötte újra, akadt is dolga rendesen. Az alkoholt ellenben visszautasította, csak teát ivott, és abból se sokat, ezért a másik kurtizán kénytelen volt más módon hasznossá tenni magát.

– Uram, ha végeztél az evéssel, és esetleg még valami másra is éheznél, ne habozz szólni – duruzsolta Kamui fülébe.

– Megkaphatod bármelyikünket – hajolt közelebb a másik lány is.

– Vagy akár mindkettőnket egyszerre – kuncogták.

A lányok szemmel láthatóan sokkal lelkesebben szolgálták volna új, fiatal urukat, mint ahogy annak idején az idős Housent. Kamui azonban erre csak annyit reagált, hogy furcsa arcot vágott, majd felemelte az üres tálját.

– Kaphatnék még rizst? – kérdezte ártatlan mosollyal. Nyilvánvalóan megpróbált nem tudomást venni az ajánlatról.

Gintoki viszont nem tudott nem tudomást venni a dologról, ezért felpattant, megragadta a fiút és magával rángatta a szoba egy távolabbi sarkába.

– Kamui-kun – suttogta olyan hangosan, hogy simán lehetett érteni még a terem másik végében is –, Yoshiwara két legszebb virága épp most ajánlkozott fel neked, és te erre nem reagálsz semmit?

– Engem nem érdekelnek a nők – jelentette ki komoly arccal a fiú –, csak a férfiak.

A szamuráj döbbenten hátrált három lépést.

– Ka- kamui-kun... nem is tudtam, hogy te a másik csapatban játszol!

– Milyen másik csapatban? – pislogott értetlenül Kamui.

– Hát tudod abban, amelyik a saját kapujára játszik – gesztikulált vadul a kezével a másik.

– He?

– Kamui-kun, te meleg vagy? – bukott ki végül a kérdés Gintokiból.

– Nem tudom – szorította a homlokára a tenyerét a fiú –, szerintem nincs lázam.

– Jaj, az ég szerelmére! – fakadt ki Tsukuyo – Csak arra kíváncsi, nem vagy-e homoszexuális!

– Mi? Nem, dehogy! – tiltakozott a yato fiú.

– De az előbb azt mondtad, hogy téged csak a férfiak érdekelnek! – csattant fel a szamuráj.

– Persze, az erős férfiak, akikkel harcolni érdemes – magyarázta a fiú. – A nők általában gyengék és elég unalmas ellenfelek.

– Tudod Kamui-kun – karolta át a fiú vállát Gintoki –, a nőkkel a harcon kívül mást is érdemes ám csinálni.

– Persze, tudom – sütötte le zavartan a szemét Kamui.

A szamuráj gyanút fogott, ezért egészen közel hajolt a fiúhoz.

– Kamui-kun, te még szűz vagy? – kérdezte bizalmasan.

Választ nem kapott, de a Kamui sápadt arcára kiülő pír mindent elárult.

– Kamui-kun, te még szűz vagy!

– Lefoglalt a sok harc, oké? – bontakozott ki a szamuráj öleléséből a fiú.

– Mi baj van azzal, ha valaki még szűz! – szólalt meg Shinpachi, aki eddig nem vett részt a társalgásban.

– A te esetedben semmi Shinpachi. Neked a homlokodra van írva, hogy „SZŰZ", de Kamui-kun egészen más eset.

– Kösz Gin-san, de tényleg… – motyogta a szemüveges fiú letörten.

– Kamui-kun ha akarná, minden ujjára kaphatna egy lányt, gyakorlatilag van egy komplett háreme! – mutatott körbe a teremben a szamuráj. – De ennek ellenére ő… ő még sose használta a fúrógépét, sose mártotta festékbe az ecsetét, sose tekert anyát a csavarjára….

– Oké, értettük elsőre is! – állította le Tsukuyo – És mi ez a csomó borzalmas barkácshasonlat?

– Neked is csak a szád járt Gin-chan – bökte mellbe az ujjával a férfit Kagura. – De neked sincsen barátnőd, sőt nem is nagyon láttalak még olyan nővel, akinek ne fizettél volna.

– Hát tehetek én róla, hogy csak az őrült nőket vonzom? – vágott vissza a szamuráj. – A mazochistákat, a gorillákat, a transzvesztitákat meg az erőszakos nindzsákat…

Gintoki kénytelen volt félbeszakítani a mondandóját, mert a lába elé becsapódó kunai arra késztette hogy visítva hátraugorjon.

– Ne-nem rád céloztam Tsukuyo – magyarázkodott hebegve –, azt az utolsót Sacchanra értetem.

– Én azt hittem, hogy Sacchan a mazochista volt – vetette közbe Kagura.

– Ezzel nem segítesz, Kagura-chan! – sziszegte a szamuráj.

Tsukuyo kunaial a kezében lassan elindult Gintoki felé.

– Kamui-kun, védj meg! – fordult hátra a férfi, de a yato fiúnak csak a hűlt helyét találta. – Kamui-kun?

– Valahol annál a pontnál ment ki, amikor elkezdted sorolni az őrült barátnőidet – tájékoztatta Shinpachi.

A Hyakka vezére már alig egy méterre volt a szamurájtól.

– Tsu-tsukuyo, az erőszak nem megoldás a problémákra – próbálta csillapítani Gintoki, csekély sikerrel.

Yoshiwara éjszakai hangjai között nem voltak ritkák a sikolyok, de férfi még itt sem adott ki soha olyan magas hangot, mint ami ezen az estén a szamuráj torkát elhagyta.

Vége


	12. A barát az az ember, aki bármikor

**A barát az az ember, aki bármikor szívesen megsebesül helyetted**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Gintama még mindig a gorilláé.

* * *

A fiú egy szál magában állt a zuhogó esőben. Körülötte mindenfelé halottak hevertek, a lába alatt vér keveredett a sárral. A brutális jelenetet azonban a fiú arckifejezése tette igazán hátborzongatóvá. A szemeiben eszelős fény csillant, a szája pedig mosolyra húzódott, de ebben a mosolyban nem volt se vidámság, se öröm, csak vérszomj és a fájdalom ígérete.

Ahogy a csata emléke kezdett halványulni, a vére lassan lecsillapodott és a tudata kitisztult. Az arcáról leolvadt a mosoly, és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett szét maga körül. Már rég volt, hogy utoljára elborzasztotta a saját tette, de most gombóc nőtt a torkában a látványtól. Megölt vagy húsz férfit, ráadásul eléggé kegyetlen módon, Gintoki ezt már biztosan nem fogja elnézni neki. A gombóc a torkából a gyomrába csúszott, mert eszébe jutott, hogy miért is bocsátkozott harcba. Kétségbeesetten nézett körül a földön. A szamuráj nem messze tőle eszméletlenül feküdt a sárban, ruháját a mellkasán átáztatta a vér. A lövedéket ami eltalálta nem neki szánták, hanem Kamuinak. A támadóik pontosan tudták, hogy szemtől szemben semmi esélyük a fiú ellen, ezért megpróbálták orvul lelőni, de Gintokival nem számoltak.

Kamui a szamurájhoz szaladt és letérdelt mellé a sárba.

– Gintoki! – szólongatta.

A férfi meg sem mozdult.

– Gintoki! – próbálkozott újra. Ezúttal a hangja magasabban és ijedtebben csengett.

Semmi reakció.

– Gintoki, ne halj meg! – könyörgött a férfinek. Ki akarta nyújtani a kezét, hogy megérintse Gintoki arcát, de észrevette, hogy az csupa vér, ezért inkább visszahúzta. A szamuráj azonban ekkor hírtelen megelevenedett és megragadta a fiú csuklóját.

– Hát nem megmondtam neked, hogy nem becsülj alá engem – szólalt meg a erőtlen hangon. – Néhány ilyen fickó nem elég ahhoz, hogy elbánjanak velem.

– Akkor meg mit henyélsz itt? – vágott vissza a fiú, de a hangjában inkább megkönnyebbülés csendült, mintsem szemrehányás – Végiglustálkodtad az egész harcot, és hagytad, hogy minden munkát én csináljak?

A szamuráj felkönyökölt és körülnézett, megszemlélve Kamui munkájának gyümölcsét.

– Ahogy elnézem, egyedül is nagyszerűen boldogultál – jegyezte meg. – Egész szép kis vérfürdőt rendeztél.

– Most túlléptem a határt, igaz? – hajtotta le bűntudatosan a fejét a fiú – Haragszol rám és el fogsz küldeni, ugye?

– Haragudni? Elküldeni? Miket beszélsz? – kérdezte értetlenül Gintoki – Hiszen nem tettél semmi rosszat, csak a barátodat akartad megvédeni, még ha el is túloztad kicsit a dolgot.

– Barát? – nézett fel meglepetten Kamui.

– Igen, barát. Megszelídítettelek, ezért a barátom lettél, és én is a barátod lettem – magyarázta a másik.

– Ez egy kötelék?

– Igen, ez egy kötelék – bólintott a szamuráj. – És nem is csak én lettem a barátod, hanem Kagura és Shinpachi, de még Sadaharu is.

– Akkor szörnyű barát vagyok – vágott megint bűntudatos arcot Kamui –, mert miattam sebesültél meg.

– Kamui-kun, a barát az az ember, aki bármikor szívesen megsebesül helyetted, és akiért mindent beleadva harcolsz, ha az élete forog kockán – tette a kezét a fiú fejére Gintoki.

Kamui először csodálkozva nézett fel a férfire, majd elmosolyodott, kék szemeiben megértés csillant.

– Na gyere, menjünk haza! – simogatta meg a vörös üstököt a szamuráj.

A fiú megkereste az ernyőjét, ami az egyik halott alól került elő, majd talpra segítette Gintokit. Az egyik kezével az ernyőt tartotta a fejük fölé, a másikkal pedig a szamurájt támogatta, így indultak el hazafelé. Kamui azonban néhány lépés után megtorpant.

– Gintoki, neked hány köteléked van? – kérdezte.

– Túl sok – felelte a másik.

– De mégis mennyi? Több, mint tíz?

– Szerintem több.

– Akkor igyekeznem kell, ha utol akarlak érni, és én is olyan erős akarok lenni, mint te – jelentette ki nagy komolyan a fiú.

– Kamui-kun, szerintem már így is elég erős vagy! – képedt el a szamuráj – Ennél erősebb már ne akarj lenni!

– De akkor hogyan védjem meg a barátaimat?

Gintoki erre nem tudott mit felelni. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy már nem sok tanítanivalója maradt a fiú számára.

Vége

* * *

Megjegyzés: Ez volt az utolsó történet. Elvileg innen még lehetne ugyan folytatni, de nincs több sztoriötletem. Ha esetleg később még eszembe jut valami, akkor lehet, hogy még visszatérek hozzá, de egyelőre ennyi volt. Köszönöm mindenkinek, akik elolvasta az összes fejezetet, remélem nem voltak túl borzalmasak. ^^'


End file.
